


百川终归海

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: “我觉得现在应该是涨潮了。”史蒂夫说。“确实，海水都已经快漫到你的小腿处了。”人鱼甩了甩碧蓝色的尾，波光粼粼的海面激起阵阵水花。“不是因为这个，而是……”史蒂夫不自在地轻咳了一声。“之前你还离我五步远，现在你的手已经在我的大腿上摸了好一会儿了。”





	百川终归海

**Author's Note:**

> 复联三后，半AU，平行世界交叉设定，一发完，就是甜饼罢辽。
> 
> 真·摸鱼产物。

“你长得很像我认识的一个人。”

“这听起来像搭讪。”

“我有一个认识的人也叫史蒂夫。”

“这像是搭讪的另一种表达方式。”

人鱼有些着恼地甩甩尾，尾鳍在空中划过优美的弧度，然后落进海里，碧蓝色的鳞片在阳光下熠熠生辉。他冲史蒂夫龇了龇牙，露出肉食动物特有的尖利牙齿，深绿色的眼睛漫上不悦的色彩，破罐破摔道：“那你就当我是在搭讪好了。

史蒂夫轻笑一声，收起了逗弄的心思。这实在不是他的本意，只是面前的这位来自深海的精灵令他想起巴基年少的模样，于是不自觉就把曾经的相处模式代入了进去。

 

他环顾了一下四周，这是一片海滩，不知为何一个人也没有，珊瑚和珠贝的碎片随意地散落在地上，金色的沙粒散发着阳光的温度，格外松软。海浪层层叠叠地扑到岸上，渗进沙子里，又层层叠叠地退去，可以听到远处海鸟的声音传过温暖湿润的空气传来，美好得像是一片仙境。

史蒂夫在心中叹息，敛下眼，想起班纳的研究。灭霸那个响指之后，整个世界都陷入一片混乱，除了消失的那一半人与瘫痪的世界产业，还有趁火打劫想要发一笔横财的人渣。政府编制人员甚至没有时间去感受悲痛，就得到处奔波，打击犯罪，维持稳定。

来到这里是娜塔莎的请求，班纳检测到这里有异常的磁场波动，与瓦坎达残留的无限手套能量波动的磁场相似，但是她着实抽不开身，恰巧史蒂夫不受政府管理，相对自由，只能委托他来这里走一趟了。

目光瞥向趴在海滩上的人鱼，浅长的发垂落在耳侧，剔透的如同猫眼石的双眸，除却下半身是碧蓝色的尾，它几乎和那个人一模一样。他想起了班纳谈及的平行世界理论，心里大致有了猜测，觉得不可思议又庆幸万分。

 

“自我介绍过了。”史蒂夫解下背包，随意地坐下。海滩的沙子干净得很，丝毫不用担心弄脏作战服的问题，他朝人鱼笑了一笑，“我猜你的名字是巴基对吗？”

人鱼讶异地睁大了眼，双臂撑起上半身，鱼尾甩来甩去，眼中的不悦之色被纯然的好奇取代，“那是我的昵称，你怎么知道的？”他复又皱了皱眉，也不等史蒂夫的回答，“哪有人鱼会叫‘鹿仔’这样的称呼，这样称呼我的家伙就是个笨蛋。……哦，我不是在骂你，我是在说第一个这么喊的那位。”

 

可你还是在骂我。

决定还是不要告诉这个巴基平行世界的问题，“笨蛋”史蒂夫只能附和道：“你说得对。”

 

人鱼顿时觉得这个人类非常上道，早先被逗弄的最后一点不悦也散了，他抬眼望向史蒂夫，那一头金色的发在阳光下灿烂非常，令他想到正午海面上反射的阳光。

“你来到这里干什么呢？”他问道。“这里通常没有人类踏足，上一个来这里的人现在可能已经躺进坟墓了。”

史蒂夫望向人鱼明亮的双眼，反问道：“所以你又在这里做什么呢，巴基？”

“晒太阳。”

“一半身子躺在沙地上，一半留在海里——这样的晒太阳？”

“我乐意。”

 

于是史蒂夫笑出了声，积压在心头许久的沉郁消散了许多。他看出来了，这个巴基是真真正正无忧无虑地长大，正如他不止一次午夜梦回期盼的那样，于是那些属于巴基巴恩斯最灿烂夺目的性格依旧留存到现在，依旧散发着光彩。这——很好。很好。

人鱼不知道为什么面前的人类为什么笑，但是看到他开心的模样，自己便也觉得心情轻快。正当巴基想要开口，他听到史蒂夫低声道：“我有个认识的人也叫巴基。”

“这不是搭讪？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，笑着摇了摇头，“不是搭讪……你真记仇。”他缓缓呼出一口气，像是在思索整理语言，“他和你很像，若是他没有遇到命运的玩笑与苦难的枷锁，能像你一样长大，我想那真是再好不过了。”

看到史蒂夫低落的神情，不知为何他也难过起来。“他怎么了？”人鱼问道。

“他消失了。”

“这听起来像是他去世了。”

“那我换个说法……他现在在另一个世界。”

“这像是去世的另一种表达方式。”

史蒂夫无奈地叹了口气，低声问道：“你果然还在记仇对吧。”

巴基冲他扬了扬下巴，志得意满地笑了一声。

 

“其实就算真的去世了也没什么。”人鱼捧起一把沙子，感受着它们从指缝间滑落的触感，“如果你是有神论者的话，你应该知道的，史蒂夫。神创造万物，从天堂放逐人类，却又保留了他们死后回到天堂的权利，人类的死亡是顺应神的召唤。 如果你的巴基真的去世了，只不过是过早回到了神的身边而已，你和他终将会在那里团聚。”

“他真的没有去世……而且就算真如你所言，那剩下的年岁呢？”史蒂夫问道。

“即使你知道你们终将团聚，但是一个人过早离去，剩下的那个在不知年数的余生中孤独终老，带着压身的思念与苦痛，难道就很好过了吗？”他又问道：“巴基，你没有面对过死亡，假设一下，你最亲近的人明天就要离世，比如你的史蒂夫，你又会是什么感受？”

他看到人鱼垂下眼思考了一会儿，半晌才抬起头来，咬牙切齿道：“那我就去找海神打一架。”

史蒂夫默然，发现这条人鱼对于死亡这件事只会坐而论道、纸上谈兵，而且双标得很。

 

-

“我觉得现在应该是涨潮了。”史蒂夫说。

“确实，海水都已经快漫到你的小腿处了。”人鱼甩了甩碧蓝色的尾，波光粼粼的海面激起阵阵水花。

“不是因为这个，而是……”史蒂夫不自在地轻咳了一声。

“之前你还离我五步远，现在你的手已经在我的大腿上摸了好一会儿了。”

人鱼面不改色地又摸了两把，然后收回手，笑道：“我觉得手感不错。”简直就像是“登徒子”这个词被人从字典上裁下来，扔进海里，于是成了精，活成了一条看见史蒂夫就想对他上下其手的鱼。

史蒂夫不是柳下惠，面对这个登徒子，他由衷觉得再摸就摸出火来了，于是只能僵硬地转换话题，问道：“你饿吗？要不要来点吃的？”

他从背包里翻出一袋巧克力，递给巴基。

 

“其实我比较想吃你。”

“人肉很好吃吗？”

“……”

 

两个人大眼瞪小眼了片刻，史蒂夫猛然反应过来，“你刚才是在对我调情？”

巴基翻了个白眼，一把抢过史蒂夫手里的巧克力，撕开包装纸，凶狠程度不亚于饿虎扑食。他啃了两口，觉得味道不错，于是心情稍微好了一点，道：“其实人肉不好吃。”

他观察了一下史蒂夫的脸色，解释道，“就是我之前和你提及的，上一个人来到这里的人，他看到我，想要抓我回去做研究，于是我咬他了胳膊一口。”他回忆了一下那个味道，皱了皱眉，“味道很酸、质感很硬，还没有海草有味道。”

史蒂夫的脸色更难看了，他揉了揉人鱼的头发，一字一顿道：“下次再有人这么做，你就咬掉他的脑袋。”

巴基甩甩鱼尾，笑道：“我的史蒂夫也是这么说的。”

他瞥了史蒂夫一眼，想说些什么时，突然抬起头，像是听到什么召唤一般，望向远方海洋与天空的交界线。他又扭头看了史蒂夫一眼，似是有些不舍：“我得回家去了。”

史蒂夫微微笑了一下，了然地点点头，刚想对他道别，人鱼带着海洋特有的清新与湿润紧紧抱住了他。

“不知道为什么，我总觉得你和我的史蒂夫是同一个人。”人鱼缓缓道，亲了亲史蒂夫的侧脸，“你会找到你的巴基的，替我向他问声好。”然后他用手臂撑了一下地面，尾部用力，游入海中。

真是走了也不忘揩一把油。

 

史蒂夫笑了笑，站起身来，拍打了一下身上的沙子，望向涟漪逐渐消弭的海面，拿出手机打给了娜塔莎：“任务完成，没有什么异常情况。”他望向海天一色的远方，补充道，“谢谢你，娜塔莎。”一头雾水的娜塔莎想追问些什么，史蒂夫已经把手机挂断，扔进了背包里。

 

是，他总会找到巴基，就像是从源头生出的百路河流，经过冗长繁杂的旅途，并肩而行亦或是分道扬镳，终将在同一片海域相聚，再之后，海枯石烂，至死不离。

 

==

END


End file.
